makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Stark
Mr. Stark is the calintagonist in Make It Pop. Head of the Theater Arts Department and Resident Advisor at MacKendrick Prep, Mr. Stark's the main guardian for the students. Little does everyone know, he too is in need of a guardian. Equal parts self-obsessed diva and tortured artist, his mood is difficult to predict. Constantly living under the strict rule of Principal Diona, he does what he can to get through the day and share his passion for theater with anyone who will listen - emphasis on "anyone". After several unsuccessful plays at Mackendrick and many more as a failed actor, Mr. Stark constantly walks the line between giving up completely and forging ahead. Mr. Stark is portrayed by Matt Baram. Biography History Season 1 In Rumors & Roommates, he is the first recurring character (and the first character) to be introduced in the series. He is seen talking through a megaphone to Caleb Davis, who is apparently on the wrong floor. When he heard the loud music from Caleb's room, he decides to go in. With all the tables blocking the entrance of his dorm room door, it was hard for him to get in. The music was really loud, so he pulled the plug off Caleb's headphones, resulting the music to stop. He explains to Caleb how he has a "freshman problem" every year with a kid, and this year it is Caleb. Caleb opposes since he is their residential adviser, the students should be coming to him about their problems. Mr. Stark ends the scene by saying, "so it begins" and sighs. He is next seen going down the stairs with his megaphone and announcing there will be a assembly at three p.m., which is mandatory. At the assembly, he is seen sitting on the back row of the stage with Jared Anderson going through his flashcards for the speech. When Ms. Diona says it is his turn to go on, he went to the podium with his flashcards and clears his throat. He begins talking about the history of theater, and gets interrupted by Ms. Diona when she whispers something in his ear. He then announces that there will be a school play, which will later be revealed to be The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. When Sun Hi Song stood up and wanted to be the lead, he tells the crowd how no freshman ever got to be the lead. He is next seen delivering two large crates to Jodi and Sun Hi's room. When Sun Hi asked if he knows what's inside, he replies by saying, "the less I know, the less problems I have" and walks away. He is seen walking with Ms. Diona in the middle of the night, discussing how the new student is worth all the trouble. He the picked up the trashcan that Jodi and Sun Hi knocked down and followed Ms. Diona. This is his last scene in the episode. Personality Mr. Stark doesn't like most freshman. He also hates problems and will do anything to avoid them. Quotes Duet }} Appearances Season 1 (17/20) *Rumors & Roommates *Duet *Failed Dreams *I Can't Hear Me *Popular *The Situation *The Campaign *Homecoming *Mr. Chang *Fashion Truck *The Troll *The Tutor *Talent Show Redux *The Curse of Reality *Love and Detention *Dreams *Heart, Courage, Brains Season 2 (12/20) *Think *Robomania *My Way or the Highway *Potato Power *Fashion 911 *Scuttlebutt *Triangles *Reality Bites *Band Blast Off *Get on the Bus! *Excess Baggage *Im-Prom-Tu Specials *The Gift Trivia *He always has a problem with one of the freshmen, this year it's Caleb. *He is the residential adviser. *He is also the head of the performing arts department. *He became obsessed with the computer in Talent Show Redux. *He didn't choose Sun Hi as the lead for the play because she covered the Spirit Squad in pink slime. *He has an online profile. *His catchphrase is, "Leave me alone!" *He took charge of the school play again in Talent Show Redux. *He used to have hundreds of online friends. *He still lives with his mother. *He went to Broadway. (Eggs) *All six of his Broadway shows opened and closed on the same day. *Mr. Stark hates Ms. Diona. *Mr. Stark has been signed with Mr. Chang to build a new building but got declined after Mr. Chang received Corki and abandoned from Mackendrick Prep. *Mr. Stark resembles Mr. Sikowitz from Victorious. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults Category:Males